Lucius Malfoys Gelüste
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Oneshot Der Junge Jeremy hat eine seltsame Neigung zum Sadomaso Sex. Lucius Malfoy nimmt sich freundlicherweise des Junge an. lest selbst XD Ziemlich krank, weiß auch nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin


Ohne Worte XD

Ich freue michschon auf die Reviews

* * *

Lucius Malfoys Gelüste

Die dunkle Gestalt war nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen, doch Jeremy kannte diese Gestalt nur zu gut. Er hätte sie überall wieder erkannt. Mit zitternden Schritten gig er auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Mr. Malfoy es tut mir leid, dass sie warten mussten", brachte er hervor und verbeugte sich. Er konnte sich das selbstgefällige Grinsen seines Gegenübers nur allzu gut vorstellen. Oh ja, der liebe Mr. Malfoy liebte Unterwürfigkeit.

Er labte sich an der Arschkriecherei anderer. Das sollte es auch Junge", ertönte seine eiskalte Stimme und Jeremy zuckte zusammen. Was hatte er wohl heute vor? Was würde er Jeremy wohl heute aushalten müssen? Er hatte Angst und das stachelte sein gegenüber noch weiter an. Jeremy wusste, wie sehr Lucius Malfoy sich an der Angst anderer erfreute. Komm Junge, ich habe heute noch einiges vor", schnarrte die kalte Stimme und Jeremy richtete sich auf.

Wie jedes mal, packte er den Umhang des hohen Herrn und wieder spürte er diesen Schmerz, als sie disapparierten. Er hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst, doch er wollte und konnte nicht fliehen. Er wurde gut bezahlt, für das, was er aushalten musste und aus irgendeinem Grunde, war das, was Lucius mit ihm anstellte auch schön. Er nahm zwar keine Rücksicht auf ihn, fügte ihm Schmerzen zu und demütigte ihn, aber irgendwie genoss Jeremy diese Demütigung.

Es war krank, masochistisch und Jeremy wusste das, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte nicht von diesem Mann los kommen. Sie tauchten in der altbekannten Spelunke auf, in dem heruntergekommenen Zimmer. Wieder wurde der Zauberspruch gemurmelt, damit niemand ihn schreien hörte. „Zieh dich aus", verlangte Lucius und Jeremy kam dem nach. Jede Bewegung, die zu lange dauerte, wurde mit einem Peitschenhieb bestraft und Jeremy fühlte, wie er immer erregter wurde. Die Schmerzen trieben ihn fast an den Rande des Wahnsinns und machten ihn verrückt vor Lust.

Er spürte, wie sich sein edelstes Teil aufrichtete und schämte sich dafür. Er war nicht normal, würde nie normal sein, solange es diesen Mann gab. Er war nun ausgezogen und stand Lucius, der noch voll angezogen war gegenüber. Dieser betrachtete ihn lauernd. Griff in seine Umhangtasche und holte etwas hervor. „Ich hab dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Du trägst es nun, bei jedem unserer treffen", befahl er und reichte Jeremy ein Halsband. Es war eine Art Hundehalsband. Diese Art von Halsbändern, die sich, wenn man an der Leine zog zusammen zogen. Innen war es mit langen Metallspießen versehen und die Leine hielt Lucius in der Hand.

Ein Schlag traf ihn. „Mach schon Junge, ich will auch noch meinen Spaß haben." Hastig legte Jeremy das Halsband um und wartete, was nun passieren würde. Probeweise zog Lucius an der Leine und Jeremy keuchte schmerzvoll auf. Der Schmerz hatte zur Folge, dass sich sein Glied nur noch weiter aufrichtete. Lucius bemerkte dies sofort und grinste Dreckig. „Na? Macht dich das so geil? Soll ich dich noch geiler machen kleiner?", höhnte er und zog fester.

Jeremy spürte für einen Moment, wie er keine Luft mehr bekam und er rang nach Luft. „Los kleiner, hol dir einen runter. Las mich zusehen, wie du erigierst," forderte der Ältere und Jeremy gehorchte. Mit zitternden Fingern umfasste er sein Glied und keuchte bei der Berührung lustvoll auf. Mit schnellen Bewegungen pumpte er und brauchte auch nicht lange, bis er spürte, wie die Energie sich in seinem Schoß sammelte er keuchte und stöhnte und als Lucius dann einmal heftig an der Leine zerrte und er den Schmerz spürte, kam er mit einem lauten Schrei in seine Hand.

Die warme Samenflüssigkeit rann an seinen Schenkeln hinab und tropfte auf den Boden. Lucius saß mittlerweile auf dem Bett. „Komm her kleiner", forderte und zog ihn zu sich. Jeremy war schwach auf den Beinen, doch er folgte gehorsam dem Zug der Kette. „Knie dich hin", schnarrte die Stimme und Jeremy folgte wieder. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Das Geräusch des Reißverschlusses bestätigte seine Vermutung. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast", sagte Malfoy und lehnte sich zurück. Gehorsam rutschte Jeremy zischen die Beine des Älteren. Gott hatte der Mann eine Latte, doch Jeremy kannte dies bereits.

Er nahm die Erektion in den Mund und bearbeitet sie mit routinierten Bewegungen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn das Stöhnen von Lucius wieder geil machte und er fühlte sich angespornt. Er wusste, dass er gut war. Langsam begann er den Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen und das Stöhnen verstärkte sich. Probeweise saugte er und wurde mit einem lauten Stöhner belohnt. Eine Hand griff in seine Haare und dirigierte ihn nun. Das heiße Fleisch in seinem Mund wurde praller und praller und Jeremy zog seine Lippen enger um die Erektion zusammen.

Nun bewegte Lucius auch die Hüfte und stieß hart und heftig in Jeremys Mund. Die Kette zog sich immer enger um seinen Hals und der Schmerz trieb ihm tränen in die Augen, ließ ihn aber noch praller werden. Ein kehliges Lautes Stöhnen ertönte und eine weiße Flüssigkeit strömte in seinen Mund. Das Glied erschlafft in seinem Mund und Jeremy entließ ihn aus seinem Mund. Er krabbelte hoch auf das Bett, beugte sich über Lucius Kopf und Küsste ihn.

Ließ den Samen in seinen Mund fließen und zog sich dann wieder zurück. Er spürte warme Flüssigkeit an seinem Hals herabrinnen und wusste, dass es sein Blut war. Er wartete, bis sich sein Liebhaber erholt hatte. Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, da stand Lucius auch schon wieder aufrecht und zog sich aus. Er war nun eben so nackt, wie Jeremy und er fand, dass Lucius von diabolischer Schönheit war. Er sah aus, wie ein Engel, mit seinen langen blonden Haaren, doch Jeremy wusste, dass er der Teufel war.

Etwas metallisches blitze in seiner Hand auf. Sein Glied war schlaff, doch das war trügerisch, wie Jeremy wusste, er war verdammt geil, wie seine Augen Jeremy verrieten. Lucius beugte sich herunter und hob etwas vom Boden auf. Er kam wieder näher, packte Jeremys Hände, drückte ihn bäuchlings aufs Bett und fesselte ihn ans Bett. Ebenso verfuhr er mit den Beinen, doch die wurden Gespreizt. Jeremy wartete darauf, was kommen würde. Erschreckte quietschte er auf, als sich ein scharfer Schmerz auf seinem Rücken breit machte. Lucius hatte doch tatsächlich ein Messer zur Hilfe genommen. Blut lief an seinem Rücken hinab.

Es tat verdammt weh und es machte ihn auch noch geil. Jeremy vergrub keuchend sein Gesicht in der Matratze. Eine warme Zunge leckte das Blut von seinem Rücken. Scharfer brennender Schmerz erfüllte ihn, als Lucius ein weiteres mal das Messer zur Hilfe nahm. Sein Rücken würde morgen ziemlich malträtiert aussehen.

Wieder leckte er das Blut weg und stieß schließlich in ihn. Erschrocken stöhnte Jeremy auf und ergoss sich auf die Matratze. Er schrie schmerzvoll auf. Er war nicht vorbereitet, war zu eng für den Alten Malfoy, doch das machte dem nichts. Er zog sich aus ihm zurück und stieß wieder zu. Schmerz, furchtbarer Schmerz machte sich in seinem Unterleib breit und er schrie gepeinigt auf, spürte aber gleichzeitig wieder, wie sich sein Glied wieder aufrichtete.

Es machte ihm Angst und er begann zu wimmern. „Bitte, .. Herr es tut so weh..", jammerte er. Doch Lucius machte weiter, er labte sich an seinem gejammer, geilte sich auf an seinem leid. Wusste genau, dass es Jeremy erregte gedemütigt zu werden. Brutal stieß er in ihn, ritzte mit dem Messer über Jeremys Rücken, zog an der Leine und brachte ihn an den Rande einer Atemnot.

Tränen rannen über Jeremys Gesicht. Er jammerte, er stöhnte und flehte. Die Stöße wurden noch Brutaler, soweit das ging, wurden unregelmäßiger, unkontrollierter. Der Schmerz beherrschte Jeremy, erregte ihn, erschreckte ihn und ließ ihn sich selbst verachten. Er spürte, wie noch einmal besonders tief in ihn gestoßen wurde, scharfe Zähne gruben sich in seine Schulter, bissen sich dort fest, noch einmal versank das Messer tief in seinem Rücken und mit einem enttäuschten, traurigen Aufschrei, kam Jeremy ein weiteres mal.

Er spürte nicht mehr, wie Lucius weiter in ihn stieß, spürte den Schmerz nicht mehr, sondern sank in eine gnädige Ohnmacht. Er würde seinen Freunden, seiner Mutter und allen, die er liebte Tagelang nicht in die Augen sehen können. Er hasste Lucius für das, was er ihm antat doch er wusste, dass er der einzige war, der ihm diese Art Befriedigung geben konnte.


End file.
